


Fools

by VCM_EL



Series: Live Wire [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Happy Ending, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Simon, POVbaz, Simon pounce, SnowBaz, Sorry but not really, Still not sorry, Telepathic Sex, Um...Simon gets rough, baz being an asshat, i guess??, lil bit of fluff, magical sex, public magic sex, slight BDSM, stupid snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCM_EL/pseuds/VCM_EL
Summary: After the embarrassing scene with Simon, baz is cowering in their room. He will have to find a way to confront Simon with out dieing completely.Or will snow confront him? Either way he's positive that he's screwed.*Takes place after the dragon fight*





	1. Don't play fair.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie/gifts).



> Hello again!  
> Well. Last chapter was crap, sooo I'm trying harder for the second!!! Sorry for the bad editing, I know I suck, but this time will be better...hopefully. Plz coment below and let me know if u liked it. Enjoy!;)

**Fools**

 

**Baz**

 I lay in bed, my body still humming with magic. Simon's smell of smoke seeped into my clothes. Its all too arousing. I breath in deeply, somehow the smell manages to calm me just as much as it excites. How dose he do this to me? Making me feel the most peculiar feelings. Making me fight myself, struggling to gain control. He dose these things so easily. So naturally driving me crazy. I close my eyes and my head swims.Today Simon Snow brought me to life, I could stay awake for the rest of forever. It wouldn't even phase me. I feel untouchable.

Sighing, I pull myself out of bed. I lose my footing several times before reaching the bathroom. My feet feel light and l'm dizzy.

I feel drunk.

I stumble around the bathroom for a few minutes, moving without reason. After a sorry atempt at brushing my teeth, I step through the bathroom door. Nearly overlooking the person sitting on the other bed.

As clear as day, Snow sits. His head tiped back, slightly chewing on his bottom lip. Knees pulled up to his cheats, as it rises and falls to uneven breath. I let myself stare at him for a moment, before moving to avoid eye contact. Why hadn't I herd him come in?

My foot steps seem louder as I walk across the room to my bed. How long has he been here?

When look over at him, his presence in the room is smaller. It's odd for him to be so confined in one spot, usually taking up all the space in a room. But right now he's so...tight. Like he's holding all of himself in. It manages to look more threatening then usual. As if he might brust suddenly. It makes the air room heavy. 

The bed creeks under my weight... I shoot snow a questioned looked, trying hard to keep my concern hidden. He shrugges not even looking my way. I pull the blankets around me tightly, attempting to sleep. 

 

I dream of Snow. 

 

We'er standing alone, on top of a hill coated with grass. Sheep grazing around us. If I wasn't so distracted, this would have been funny...Why Sheep?

Snows tetoring on his heels, like a child. He's smiling, a ginuine smile that I don't ever recall him showing me. Lines form at the edges of his eyes, he seems younger, more innocent.Taking a step closer he giggles and says " _wake up baz_ "

My eyes fly open in shock. They wake to meet the same blue eyes from my dream.

Snow holds himself over me, his hand gripping my shoulder. "Whatdo you think your doing Snow?" I say, turning a shade pink, that he can't see... The room is dark. His eyes are wild, searching. I still can't move, he's too close. Both of our heart beats pounding in my ears. What is he doing? We lock eyes as he starts to push. The act sending shivers up my spine. I can feel his magic starting to rise like tide. The gasp I responded with gose unnoticed. It's different this time its more open, like his giving me  _everything._ My body trembles, I'm seeing stars. This is too much, my eyes wide. I can hear him." Baz, try spelling". I take a deep breath trying to think of a spell, but can't,all I see is stars. _..Stars..._

" **Twinkle,twinkle, little star".** My voice is horse and rugged but the spell still lands. The shoadow and figures of  our bedroom melt away to show the view around us. We stand, our feet planted on nothing at all. The sky is all over the place. There's no up or down just the stars. " Oh, Simon... It's." My breath hitches at my mistake. I turn toward him to see if he noticed. He's smirk is wide, but curls into a giddy smile at my embarrassment. It takes ever thing I have to scold him, pouting." Not a word,Snow"

"Snow..?I thought I was  _Simon_."he giggles.

I frown, he laughs harder.

"Shut up" I say pulling away from him. Instintly regretting it. The sky crumbles around us, our room returning. Sadly, were back in bed Snow only inches away from me. He looks down at me and me up at him. His expression has changed, more of a flustered curiousness. He leans a bit closer, making my skin grow hot. He's too close...I can feel his breath on my mouth. "Snow?" My voice barley a whisper " what are yo-"

"Be quiet for a second,will you?" He leans even closer, and presses our foreheads together. I nearly faint, when I feel his magic swimming in my mind. He pours, I let him go. Taking in our sudden closeness. His breath hot on my moulth. I could kiss him, I shouldn't... But I could. My pondering   is interrupted by a wave of pleasure, that sending my hands up grabbing at nothing but air. Another this time stronger. To my embarrassment, I moan. I open my eyes that had shut closed. Snow, now has pulled away but still has his eyes fixed on me. Just as suddenly as the last two, another rolls over. Making me start to pant. In protest I attempt to push him away but it's no good, the hie hold has become ovetpowering. Pinning me down, he takes my hands over my head. Snows only expretion is a criminal smirk. His motions fly over my head. I'm lost in the swirl of arousal in my stomach. This is happening...this is really fucking happening. He's being so careless with me, his magic a white hot volince. Like we'er fighting, he's overwhelming. I can feel it drowning me, but this time it feels totally different. This time it feels like his waves are soft. Slowly lapping and coaxing me into their warmth. It feels as though he's _seducing_ me.

The waves stop long enough to catch my breath. Snow has me straddled , looming over me with a mischievous smile. My mouth falls open, in disbelief.

" Well, what do you know.., this is new."

He chuckles under his breath. I'm a tremeling mess with every push of his magic. He has started to rock his hips against me. "Ah,..fuck...Snow" my own voice is  unfamiliar. He laughs again bringing his mouth to my ear. "This should be fun-" 

I'm so screwed.

 


	2. Live Wire

 

**Live Wire**

 

_Baz_

 

The rooms pitch black but I can see Snow perfectly. He must not know this because the face he's making is marvelous. His bottom lip hangs open slightly, tongue gliding over it every so often. Eyes full of lust, so different from before. His hands gripping my writs over my head. He's never looked at me like this. I study his expression, burning it into my memory. It's late, the teasing has lasted far into the middle of the night. His erection pressing agents me, making my own worse. An endless pattern of him pushing me to the edge, then leaving me unsatisfied, is being pursued. I'm a sweaty mess by the time I give in.

"Snow,... _please_ " I beg, not minding how lewd I sound. I would do anything, I would cross every line for him...so pleading is doneable.                           Leaning down, his lips on my ear.

"What is it baz, what do you want?" His voice low and lovely.

" I w-want you t-too touch- _oh"_ mywords interrupted by Snow's teeth clenching on my ear.Sending my body into mind-numbing pleasure.

" _Who_ do you want to touch you?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"You!,... _Simon_ , please"

I could see his eyes dilate from arousal. Allowing myself a grin was almost natural.                    

His hands slid down from my arms to my hair. Lacing his fingers through thick locks, tugging at them slightly. I feel myself shiver, as he moves his head down to my neck, his lips brushing against skin. "Say it again."

"Simon~"

"S-Simon please, let me cum..." My hips buck into his with the words.

Groaning deeply, then smiling.He pauses for a moment as though he was thinking it over. Then finally he decides. 

"Fine...Do your worst"

His smooth voice sends me over the edge. The last wave of pleasure comes crashing through me. Light flashes behind my closed eyes. The inner part of my thighs being drenched with slick. Drool flowing from the edge of my mouth, as loud moans spill. I don't care who hears, screaming his name several more times before its all over.

We stay like this for a moment. Panting, sweaty covered in our own slick. Our breath wild, filling the room with life. It's not until Snow lifts himself off of me, that I realize what we've done. The sun creeps up,threatening a new day. I suddenly find myself hating the sun more the usual. All I want is to grab him and take him into my arms. But I don't. I let him get up, and walk across the room wordlessly. Not even an attempt at an explanation.

He sees himself in his own bed. Pulling his covers over him, facing the other way. Part of me knew this would happen. I knew very well it would end in flames. But no, these aren't flames, this is just what's left after a fire. Snow came in and set everything I ever was on fire with the snap of a finger, then watched me burn. Leaving me to lay in ashes. I knew better to think otherwise. But knowing doesn't make it less painful. I stare up at the ceiling until my alarm goes off. 

 

* * *

 

 

The hallways are loud and busy like always. I walk through them, my feet heavy. I fed earlier but I still feel hollow. I'm exhausted and aware of how shitty I look.I don't even bother with Wellbolve today.Her stares go unnoticed.The time I get to the class I have with Snow I'm furious with him.I don't get it, why do all that just to ignore me the next day?

Walking past him without even giving him a glance. I could feel his stair on the back of my neck. Trying my best not to notice, I fiddle with my pencil. Which is uncommon overall but I don't care I'm in desperate need of Simon Snow distractions. Then a shock like feeling rushes through me.The taste the smoke fills my mouth. A wave of pleasure like before hits me. It's small but it's still enough to make my breath hitch. The class Is still clouded with chatter, hopefully preventing anyone from hearing me. I turn around and give snow a scolding look. His only response is a criminal smile. He looks as though he's enjoying himself.

Another wave comes crashing through, I bite my lip tightly to keep from moaning. I'm now very aware of  _my_ reaction to him. Looking back again this time with a pleading expression. Merely shrugging his shoulders, he has dismissed my beg for mercy. The third wave hits hard, a gasp escaping me. No one in class has seemed to notice. How is he doing this? He's not even touching me. Just as suddenly as the question the answer strikes me. The fight with the dragon, that was the only other time that Snow and I exchanged magic outside of the last two. He must have stumbled in some way to affect me with his magic.

My leaking erection, ruining my thoughts. I can't help squirming in my seat, already on the edge. The last one hits, making a mess in my trousers. My hands cover my mouth. Muffling my groans. My underwear soaked. I feel myself flush pink, looking around for questioned stares. My climax has gone unnoticed by our classmates. I sigh in relief, before hearing Snow's laughter.

It's low and muffled at a level only I could hear. Laughing,  _laughing_... at me. I'm pissed, bloody fucking Snow. God, I hate him. He turns to me, looking deep into my eyes, his face full of arousal. Resisting the reference to look away is hard. His grin making me want to bang my head agents a wall.I love him. Because I'm weak because he's Simon fucking Snow. All I want is to have him, to have him for a second longer than everyone else. I love him, I love him, I love him,... so much that it makes me sick.

Why can't he see that?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> If you have any questions or tips let me know by commenting below. Pleas leave a like if you liked it! The next chapter should be released soon<3


	3. Bottom of the Spectrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry it took so long.  
> EOCs stress me out. Im aware that this ending will triger some people. But I'll be posting very soon. Hopefully you can wait a little longer.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

**Simon**

 

To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. But I know that it's fun. Baz is a mess. More so now that I can see him clearly. His hair falls sloppy around his face, bags under his eye. When asking the teacher to be excused, his voice is horse and dry. Probably from all his screaming last night.

_His Screaming~_

I could burst at the thought. Last night was almost too much for me. He looked so...fuckable. His eyes glowing under half-closed lids, drooling, panting, pleading for me. 

Dame, I want him. 

I wait a painful minute and a half before leaving class to go after him. Once down the hall, I've started to jog then sprint to the bathroom. No longer wanting to wait, when I walk into the boy's room, Baz is leaning agents the tiled wall. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth, already lit and smoking up the room. He doesn't even mind me as I walk toward him.

"You know I could get you suspended for that."

"Bite me, Snow"

Not a bad idea at all. I step closer, standing under him with a grin. Before gripping his chin and bring his face down to meet my gaze.

"Were are your manners, Baz?" I use my other hand to grab his hip and pull him, agents, me. 

"Ask nicely"

I make sure push some of my magic into him with the demand. His lean on me becomes heavier as his knees buckle. I reach out and grab the cigarette from his lips and throw it across the room. 

"Please..."

He leans closer to my ear.

"Let me taste you"

Wow. That's not what I expected. Not to mention how much harder I got. I look up at him, his face submissive and needy.

"On your knees"

Without another word, he drops to the floor and reaches for my zipper. I let him pull down my slacks along with my trousers. Exposing my erection. I have to refrain from forcing into his mouth when he licks his lips and opens wide. 

 He takes me into his mouth, being quick to use his tongue.Lapping at the tip then using his hand to stroke the shaft. Christ, he is good at this. Too good. If he keeps this up I'm not sure I can keep from fucking his trout. He hallows his cheeks and takes me deeper until I hit the back of his trout.

 

_Why the hell not?_

 

 

 

 


	4. Let u Have it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um...sex that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> before you read...you should listen to Zella Day-Hypnotic, it makes this whole experience much better.  
> Anyway, here you go...new chapter. Yeah!

 

 **Baz**  

 

I think I'm dying.

 

That's the only explanation for the amount of weakness I'm showing. For Conerly's sake, I came to the bathroom to get  _away_ from Simon. Obviously, that wasn't a good idea, taking the circumstances.

Simon has taken it upon himself to be rather forceful with the whole thrusting thing. His movements have become uneven and harsh with every thrust forward. His prick violating the most sensitive parts of my trout. And yet I still continue to sit here, on my knees, taking in an intense mouth fuck. Don't get me wrong, Simon Snow violating me is one if not my only dream for myself, but how did this happen?

Wasn't I just planning how to forget about Simon and my serious addiction to him? 

Simon grips my hair and yanks my head back, just hard enough to coax a moan out of me as he slams even deeper. He groans in pleasure, his eyes locking with mine. I can feel his cock stiffen to a new extent. 

 _Oh, Gods,_ he is big.

I take deep breaths from my nose, not sure if my gag reflex can take any more of this. The raw feeling in my trout grows to an aching burn. Even with the pain, I can't ignore how needy my body has become at his roughness. Despite my inner protest, tears start to trickle down my face. I've involuntarily started to rut myself agents whatever comes in contact with my crouch. A sudden wave of pleasure throws me deeper into my hungered lust. Simon has placed his foot between my legs, harshly pushing down on my erection. My muffled moans start to echo through the room along with his heavy breath and curses.

 

" _Christ, Baz~"_

 

I'm going to cum. Or bite. Or worse.

My lips quiver around him. The way he fills me so well, has me drooling. His voice, sticky with want and delayed release. 

_My name. He moaned my name._

Cowardly, he sounds like heaven. A lot more erotic then I ever dreamed. So rough, his grip on my hair stings a little.  I can only imagine how he would fuck me. Gods, him fucking me...

No, I refuse to cum well sucking him off. He would never let me live that down. Seriously, I'm being pitiful.

I swallow and slide my tongue over the sift shaft that's gaping my mouth open. To my pleasure, his grip on me tightens, and his gaze becomes fierce. 

"Ugfhh..S-snow"

 

"What?.Gonna cum?"

I make a failing attempt at nodding... _Fucking Snow._

 

"Hm..."

 

He releases a finger out of my hair and brings it to his face. Looking all too innocent, until lust takes over. A smug grin curling ever so slightly. 

 

"Too bad,"

 

_The bastard._

 

With the demand he returns to his brutal pace, counting his constant press on my crotch.

It's almost too sudden when his whole body tenses and hot streaks of cum fill the inside of the mouth. I suck hard through the whole thing, making sure that I've got every drop. Only stopping when I feel him go limp. I swallow the fluid down in a gulp, tasting him all the way down.

"Thirsty, were we?"

His voice snaps me out of my aroused trance. He is unbelievably sweet for someone so bitter.

"You came to me, Snow"

"yeah, but you know you enjoyed it too,..." 

I make sure to scuff at this as I get up off my knees. Snow closes the gap between us almost too quickly when I'm finally upright. Hand on my hip, knee already placed between my legs, he had me pinned already. Still dizzy from what took place beforehand, I was in no position to stop him. As much as I saw it coming, his breath hitting my ear sent chills down my spine. 

 

"Ready for your reward"

 

* * *

 

 

**Simon**

 

_'Yes Please.'_

 

 

 It was written all over his face. 

He was more of a mess then I thought. Even now looking at him, I still can't believe this person is Baz. Baz would never give me a blowjob.  _My_ Baz isn't capable of making the face he's making right now. But he is. Bastion Grim Pitch has pinned agents a wall, begging me to make him cum.

  _Dame_ _, that's hot._

 

"Snow, I have better things to do then snog some prick in a restroom...So, if you don't mind, please get off of me."

 

 Okay, _begging_ might have been an overstatement. Despite his efforts, the pleading in his voice is apparent. I lean closer, pressing our hips together well resting my face into the crock of his neck. A small tremble runs through him when I press my lips agents the pale skin there. 

" _Basiton..._ do you really want me to stop?"

His shoulders tense, posture going stiff under me. I begin to paw at his hip, letting my hand roam to his sides and stomach. Placing light kisses along his collarbone before stopping to bite down and pinch his skin. "S-snow". His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows with nervousness.I line my tongue up his throat. His skin cools to the touch. He moans, dreamily making an expression that should be illegal. At my own impatience, a few buttons on his dress shirt have come undone. When I slide my hand under his the cloth, he doesn't seem to mind. The skin there a bit warmer than his neck. I drag my fingers along his lower abdomen, taking in his shape. Now that I can see him clearly(shirt didn't last long after the first button was lost), Baz is really thin. Sharp hips, soft duvets, and dips...beautiful.

When I suddenly dig my nails into bare skin Baz yelps before letting out a line of pleased moans. I  continue leaving light marks. His hands cling to my clothes as he presses his face into my shoulder. I begin to suck on his neck as I need at his stomach and cheats. He nearly screams when my fingers brush over his nipple. His face flushing with color that I've never seen before. 

 

"Simon,..not there" he manages between gasps.

 

"Oh, you mean  _here?"_ I ask sarcastically well rubbing the nub between my fingers.

"hah,mmh" if he wasn't being so cute right now, I would be laughing. The noises are ridiculous as much as arousing.

"So, sensitive...Do you play with them?" his face relapses with emotion. First arousal, then anger, and finally embarrassment.

"That's n-none of your business-". _Cute._

I dip my head down to his cheats, taking one of the puckered stubs into my mouth. His earlier protest fades away behind a load moan. His grip on me tight, and back arching with pleasure.

" _Oh, Fuck~_...Simon, si-mon...I can't... _ah,_ cum-ing.,"

His eyes squeeze shut and he leans on me completely, legs giving out. I can only imagine the sticky mess forming in his pants, it's worth the blue balls.

When I'm sure he is finished I help him to stand by himself. Picking his shirt up off the ground, I hand it to him. Standing close enough for him to feel my breath I whisper in his ear," Head up to the dorm early. I doubt that you could sit through class like this."

Before he can argue I pace out the bathroom. Toward my next class, already noticing the trouble my hard-on is making.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> leave a kudos or comment if u wanna...they make my day.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, its Two in the morning and I'm starting to type like crap.  
> Next chapter will be coming out soon.  
> hoped you liked it.


	5. keep me waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...me sorry.  
> I ended up weighting this over like twice and I think it got worse each time...hope you enjoy it anyway. Sorry for the delay...here's chapter 5.

**Simon**

I run my hand's through my hair. The class has been dragging along slower than usual. The time I'm in Greek with Penny, I'm losing it. I'm so distracted when Penny asks what's up, I actually tell the truth. 

"It's Baz"

She scuffs"Why am I not surprised, when is it not Baz." Penny plops down in her seat next to me as if she's upset (we both know it's an act). I love Pen for this, for suffering through my 'rants' with only the occasional complaint.

She looks bored and I continue.

"Well, it also has something to do with how I transferred magic to him." She turns to face me, looking a bit more interested. "It seems to last awhile after we lose contact like I'm still connected to him in a way...". Penny is now fully facing me, her eyes wide.

"Simon, even if I don't think he's a vampire set out to kill you, I still don't think 'sharing' powers with him is a good idea." She sounds irritated, witch is bad( I can't handle irritated Penny right now)."Pen, as much as I agree with you, transferring magic to Baz is something that could be useful." My voice strains a little. " And if I have to deal with him for awhile then so be it."

"Do you hear yourself? You of all people know how Baz can be."

"Well, do you have any other candidate to be my human lightning rod?" Penelope's face scrunches up like a wet rag.

The class hasn't started yet but the few people how have filtered in have started to stare.

"I don't understand why you won't let me help you with this. I'm your best friend." She pauses

"Baz is a _Pitch,_ Simon...a  _Pitch_." 

"...I could hurt you. Baz- he's different he can handle it."

"And I can't ?" She puts her hands on her hips and laughs but not in a real way. "Simon, don't insult me."

Penny and I were never big on fights...a little here and there but we never fought for long. I sit up straighter and tilt my head, waiting for an explanation for her foul mood. Penelope sighs and crosses her arms "Look, Simon, all I'm trying to say is... you have been acting weird lately and if it's because of baz then I'm obviously going to be concerned". Her voice is softer but her eyes are still fierce.

"Yeah...your right, I'm fine don't worry about it. I promise that if anything happens you'll be the first to know". I say with a world famous cooked smile, knowing she'll accept. She looks at me with spectacle gaze and finally huffs out a 'fine'.

I feel guilty for a living but it has to be done. Penny can't know about me and Baz yet. I still have to figure out what I and Baz are exactly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Baz**

 

Once I manage to wander back to the dorm(fatigue starting to set in), I peel off one article of clothing at a time.

Looking down at the mess in my boxers sends a shudder up my spine. The image of Snow's sinister smile plays once again in my mind. A thick chill of disgust claws through me. It leaves me bitter and tied in knots. I can still feel him there, at the pit of my stomach...putting fire to flash paper. The feeling fills me from head to toe. I breathe him in, intoxicating to no end.

I finish undressing. I head to the bathroom planning on getting in the shower. I don't bother picking up my clothes from off the floor.

 

Standing there under the hot spray of water, I let my mind drift need be.

Earlier the way he looked at me with his eyes lustfully half-lidded. The blue in them seemed to be darker. They held me with swirls of color. His gaze so fierce and demanding. I felt so lost in him. I locked with those simple eyes as everything around us grew more complicated. The cruel sneer and cold tone in his manner. It was like...he was trying to _break_  me with that stare.

He could if he is wanted to. I was right there, under him helplessly willing. So ready for him to truly end me any way he wanted to. A sudden pain in my chest rose at the thought. Somehow, the way he touched me was compelled. The way he pressed against me felt as though he was searching for answers.

He wanted to know something, have something. Something that I proudly couldn't give. He was being cruel and rash, but at the same time so bold. The only thing I'm sure of is starting to change. Simon has never looked at me like that before. Everything is changing, Snow is falling apart. My world right alongside him. 

 

**Simon**

The rest of class is a bit of a daze. Thoughts of Baz seem to spill into everything and my mind starts to dip into some type of erotic grope fest. It's starting to freak me out. Was I always this attracted to Baz? Now that I've had him I can't seem to think of him in any other way. The thought of Baz at this moment is too much. Thinking itself has started to affect my well-being. So I don't at all...which is something I'll probably end up regretting.

As I pace to our room, I start to skim over what happened this morning. Thinking of how Baz came just from me playing with his chest. I wondered how he chose to wait on me... I see him laying in my bed with his legs spread wide. Shamelessly, his hips swaying and back arch to a new degree.

I walk a bit faster.

I want baz. In the worse way possible...but I also hate him. A part of me wants to take everything from him. To strip him of all his secrets and strengths. For him to be weak and needing me. I want him to be desperate. Because then he'll want me the most.

***

**Baz**

When I walk through the bathroom door Simon is waiting. He lays on it, with one hand behind his head and the other playing with the hem of the bed sheets. Looking effortlessly careless, with that shit eating grin of his. " Get out of my bed, prick", I say standing over him.  His eyes slide in my direction, wet and glossy and bored. 

"Or what?" God... are we really doing this? I haven't heard that come-back since the second year when Snow was all too furious to have clever snapbacks.

I don't fake the sigh as I start to turn away from him and his childish attitude. "Snow, stop it...this is pitiful, even for you." I start to walk away when I feel Snow's hand wrap around my wrist and yank me down into my bed. Snow positions himself on top of me and the world spins a bit faster.

 

**Simon**

Baz face pales to the new extent as I pin him to his bed. I press my weight agent him so we're lined up, face-to-face.

Our eyes meet in a heated blur before I lower my head to his neck. I place wet, rough kisses against his pale skin. Tasting him as I please.

I'm a little shocked when I feel how intense his body is shaking. He presses his hands at my sides trying to push me away. I bring my head up to look at him. Only then I  wish I hadn't.

Baz looks scared.

His face was scrunched up in disgust and distaste. His eyes were fire, doing horrible things to my heart. He looked so pained, as he continued to try and push me off. 

"Baz?". He shuddered and closed his eye shut tight. 

"Get off of me Snow." 

"Baz, what's wrong?"

"I said get off!" He pushed me with more force, sitting up this time. I wrapped my arms around his back pulling us closer, despite his obvious protest.

The struggle ended with his face pressed against my chest and my hands in his hair. He was still yelling and shaking...but he wasn't pushing anymore. I still didn't know what was wrong but baz seemed to be calming down. I just need to keep holding him, then he will be okay...right?

I don't know what to do. I don't think baz has ever been this emotional in front of me and we have never cuddled before...so this is all new. 

"Baz...what's going on?"

His headshots up from were it was resting on me. His face is less terrified and more furious. "Are you stupid!? How the hell am I supposed to know!?" He starts to throw uncoordinated fists at me. It probably would have hurt more if he wasn't all puffy. I grip him again and pull him on to my lap well he continued his raging.

"Okay, okay..sorry for asking. Look...just, tell me why you're so upset."

His expression is still bitter but he opens his mouth to speak. "Snow, why did you kiss me the other night? Why did you do all those things in the bathroom and tease me?" He looks almost earnestly at me,"What do you want from me?" 

I take a moment to realize what I'm doing exactly. Baz is still sitting in my lap. He looks impatient waiting for his answer. I decide I shouldn't keep him waiting. "I kissed you because I wanted to know what would happen." Baz's face sours into a scroll," But then this morning I...I don't know. I was just doing without thinking... I guess."

"So, you're telling me you did all this...just because you felt like it?" I sigh and pull him closer" I didn't  _just fell like it,_ I wanted to. Now stop making this complicated." I lean in a bit and he pushes me away.

" No Snow...I want an answer"

"And you got one," I push him back down into the bed. 

"Snow...wait, nymph"

"Call me, Simon~"

"Simon, huh-!...wait a minute...I need answers,"

"They can wait...now is a fun time—"

"Uuuugghh"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks...


	6. Cold Cold Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO DIED AND IS WRIGHTING FROM THE FIRERY PITS OF HELL!!!!
> 
> What a year???I have no idea what your talking about.  
> Anyway...I'm here to finish to horribly cheesy mess I started.. so here u go the last chapter of fools...
> 
> Sorry it took so long.<3

Baz

 "Why does your heart sound like that?"

I don't look down at Simon. Seeing him with his head on my chest, is like riding a dragon or getting Hamilton tickets. It's a completely unbelievable, once in a lifetime chance. This is something I've fantasized about since I was twelve. Actually doing it? 

That might kill me.

So I continue staring at the small specks in the ceiling. It's easier this way, doable. If I can just breath and stay calm-

"Its sounds...small." His curls fall lopsided on his head. The blue in his eyes are on full display, a look of curiosity in them. I'm trying my best not to count his eyelashes, or memorize his face from this angle. But that's getting Impossible too.

"Are you trying to say I'm the Grinch or something?"

The arm he has around me tightens, Snow chuckles from deep in his throat. He presses his ear to my chest, lips pouting in thought.

My heart flops around like a dying fish. I pray that he can't hear how it sputters at his touch. How pathetic would that be? He's done so many things to me, and  _this_ has my chest pounding?

_I'm sad scum of the Earth._

If he hears he doesn't say anything. He listens like he's holding a sea shell to his ear. I read in a book once that you can hear the ocean through a shell. It has to be some kind of normals hogwash because that's not how shells work.

But when Simon has his head rested on my chest like that...

I wonder if he can hear the waves crashing into shore.

"Small's just not the right word. I mean, it doesn't sound the same as anyone else's I've ever herd."

The blond taps a finger on my chest, feeling for a hallow spot. Simon and his fucking conspiracies.

He knows that even vampires have hearts right? What a fool. We are both helpless fools. And we will both stay that way if I don't say something. I know Simon can't come to any conclusions by himself. He's going to need my help for something like that. Help that I might not be able to provide.

Yeah of course, I want to ask questions but at what cost? 

Even if he turns me down again at least I tried right? What if this time he decideds to stop seeing me all together? Oh Gods, if he stops now I will definitely throw myself out a building.

But this is Simon Stupid Snow. Talk is never an option with him. It's always arguing or fighting. Then if it's not fighting, it's kissing. 

There is not enough air between us for words. We're just too brethless, I suppose. 

But I love Simon. I really deeply love this beautiful idiot. Since the first day we met. It was always going to be him.

Simon Snow my only ending. I don't think I can be without him.

It just won't do.

"I think you promised me anwers."

He sits up a bit to look at me. I don't dare to return his gaze, I'm comfortable with my spot on the ceiling, thank you very much.

"Yeah, I did." Snow says with that _know_ _it_ _all_ voice. He almost sounds serious until he kisses me lightly on my shoulder.

"I thought I already told you-"

Over my heart.

"I'm not sure what I want  _from_ you."

The center of my rib cage.

" I just know that I would rather *smooch* be here with you. Instead of *mwah* what we had before"

And down, down, down.

To my navel, where he stops.

I imagine him following the light trail of hair with that tongue of his. Instead of forming words, his mouth could be gapped open full of my cock by now. 

_Foucus Baz keep your eye on the prize._

_"_ So what does that mean? Am I just supposed to let you pin me against any wall of Watford whenever u please?"

Simon looks utterly shocked at my response. The dumb blonde.

"Well what would you rather me do? Sure we can go back to throwing punches if that's what u want"

This is ridiculous. I can't get anywhere with the face he's makeing. That wretched grin on his lips. Nothing good canchappen when SnowSis smiling that way. We'er doomed, everyone else with us. I run my hands down my face and groan.

Simon chuckles again (his charming stupid chuckle) and I'm going to rip my hair out.

"You keep trying to make an arrangement out of this but I'm just happy you let me touch you." He presses another kiss to my stomach.

" Is that all you want?"

"What?"

"To touch me, is that all you want?" I don't know where I'm getting this confidence but I'm on a role so I stand my ground.

Simon looks conflicted and confused. His face is a little flushed and his mouth hangs open trying to form an answer. Moulth brether.

"I-i just....no"

Holy shit. This is it.

I sit up on my elbows and look down at him.

"No I want more then that."

With that Simon straddles my thighs and pulls me up off the bed so we're sitting face to face. He gathers me in his arms and presses his face into my hair. I feel him inhale and I forget how to breathe myself.

***

Simon

He's breathing slowly in my arms. With the light in the room I can finally see him. Baz is so damn pale. His eyes so dark and sharp. They avoid me like the pleage. But that doesn't stop me from touching him.

He has light scares across his chest, barely noticeable. Just slightly off-color and too small to be called a bump, but they're there. I don't know how I could have missed them before. They spread across his chest and stomach and I want to kiss each one. My face finds it's way to the crook of his neck. I move slowly but he still flinches. 

I slide my fingers up his neck and smooth the back of my hand under his jaw. I feel his slow uninspired pulse. It's unlike Agatha's all together. The way it's steady but lacking, like it's will to keep going is slim.

I'm facinated by thus. I bush my thumb back and forth against his throat.

He swallows hard. 

I pull him into my chest, laying one palm flat against his lower back, as the other traces the nouches of his spine. 

He exhales like his choking, like I'm burning him alive.

I don't like that. His eyes are squinted, as comb my fingers through his hair. He slightly shivers under my touch. Like a dog that was kicked in the side. 

I don't like it one bit.

So I grip his jaw and look him in the eyes. It terrifies me to my core but I stare deeply, despite my fear. He looks just as scaried as I feel. Suddenly, my usual triumph is no ware to be seen. The way his eyes have caved in and his lips almost quiver. It makes me want to reach out and sculped a new expression. 

Baz looks uncertain. WitchWis wrong because he is never uncertain. Angry? Snarky? Irratated? Yes

Uncertain? It's unheard of. 

I grip his jaw firm in my hand. For some reason Baz is hurting. _Even if_ _I_ _haven't done anything yet._

There is something completely wrong about that. It doesn't sit right with me. I can't stop feeling agitated. It boils in the pit of my belly. This strong desire to set things wright. Baz shouldn't look like this. It's not a good look in him.

I can't stand seeing him like this anymore.

" I want you, Baz" I smile a bit because it feels right. Witch is super freaky weird because nothing has ever felt so right.

"We don't have to start over or anything but-" I brush a strand of hair out of his face. " Maybe we can just improve?? I guess."

"You don't have to worry over anything."

His eyes widen and now we're both smiling. Baz makes this ugly little croaking sound that I'm guessing was a laugh. It's the best thing I've ever herd. I watch as his eyes crinkle and his face splits open in a big goofy smile. Then I'm so dumbstruck that I do what I know best.

I kiss him.

Slowly, as if being careful. I coax his lips open. I run my tongue over the roof of his mouth and suck on his bottom lip. His movements are slack and a unexperienced but this time he pushed back. With his hands flat against my chest, I can feel how his fingers find their way up my neck, to my hair. 

I never realized how much I needed it until he begins to tug on the strands and mimicking what I've done to him days before. 

His whole body tenses as I kiss him, but he doesn't resist in the slightest. Eve though he's shaking in the slightest.

I keep my hand on his jaw and place the other on his hip. Pulling him hard againts me with little effort. My tongue probs even further and he grips my shoulder for dear life. 

A shiver runs through him and I can feel his lips go slack. Every little thing I do is being felt to the extreme. I bite and suck and Baz moans into my mouth.

 ***

_Baz_

He's kissing me. 

Holy. Fucking. Vinger

Of all the things that he could have done, he kisses me and tells me not to worry. Almost he's holding my soul in his hands and saying "Everything's going to be alright."

Oh if only he had a clue.

With him holding me like this I  _have_ to worry. If I'm not careful I might break out into tears of joy.

Simon sucks my tougue between his teeth.

_My god..._

My whole body shivers, as if it knows more about what's happening then I do. He kisses so slowly. So softly and the rest of him rushed and rough. There is something in it. A feeling we're sharing. It's hot and full. A endless whell of passion flooding between us.

It's almost loving.

I hope. So badly, I hope from the very bottom of my being.

For not the first time I wish he would give me something out of love. When I slip my fingers into his hair and he runs his palm up and down my sides. With the help of those _hands of his_ , I can almost coninvce myself. 

It feels like inferno when he touches me. All of those years of heartache slide away with ever swift move of his tounge. 

But of course the hand on my side can't seem to stay still. Simon has worked himself into my lap. I'm sure he's quite pleased about the position when he lowers his hips and grinds onto me. Shamelessly useing his fingers to pinch one of my nipples makeing me grasp. I can feel him smirking as our lips part. I don't bother opening my eyes when he grinds again and plunges me into bliss. 

Snow finds a spot on my neck that he fancys and goes to work with thrusting as I rock my hip up for him. He growls at the friction. His magic seeps into my head makeing something in my brain click. 

Then it's like a closed cricut.

I can hear Simon in my head. The same voice he was using earlier. My eyes are still closed but I can see a dark figure. The light is dim but then the picture comes into focus. 

Oh I wish it hadn't.

I can see Simon mounting me in his bed. I'm face down with my hand slightly over my head. They barley hold me up due to the force pushing me down into the sheets. Even though it's only in my head, I almost can feel Simons snap his hips driving into me. It's a fast rough pace. " _holy- ah!"_

The mental picture is so real moans start to get past my lips. It felt too good for me to embarrassed. If Simon wanted to magic brain fuck him he might as well enjoy it.

In reality Simon's hands roled both my nipples between his finger tips. The flesh there hard and sore from his  constant teasing. My jaw drops open in pure shock and the intence pleasure of Simons fantasy clouding my mind. Through both our clothes I can still feel his erection rock againsts mine. My head spins when he hits a certain spot...it was feeling way too fucking goo this to be all in my head.

"Fuu~ck. Mmmhm- _There! Oh god. Siiimmon there~"_

Simon imagines my expression as I'm being rammed into. My face twisted in plearsure. One thing standing out was the lazy bliss filled smile that was on my face. There was something kind of dirty about seeing his fantasy of me. Watching myself being mounted so roughly made it all the more intense.

The fact that Snow was getting off to the thought of fucking me was enough to make me cum in my pants. I could just hear how bad he wanted me.

Over everything Snows voice in my mind was the clearest.

" _Look at you Baz.."_

_" Look what I've done to you."_

Despite being nearly fully clothed I came hard to the thought of Simon Snow filling me to the brim. My thighs shook under him as my head was thrown back in extasy. The entire time Simon's thoughts carried me through my orgasm.

_"Yeah, can you feel it? My cock throbbing inside of you, Baz."_

_"Rigt were you need it most...fuck-"_

I finally opened my eyes to see Snow twitching above me. He rutted himself againts me a final time before grabbing the back of my head and bringing me into a kiss as he came in my lap.

Both our pulses pound while we come down from our high. Ive never had a pulse like it before. So alive. Almost like he's made me human.

Eventually we pull away and he buried his face into my hair. I let out a content sign feeling surprising relived.

That was seven years of sexal tension being satisfied. Of course I do plan on it staying that way. Now that I can I'm going to relieve this tension as much as possible.

I lay us down and roll over so we are both laying and facing each other. 

Simon still hasn't let go of his hold on me. The sun is almost fully up and soon we will have to get ready for morning classes. But Snow has his arms around me so I guess everything else can wait.

***

 When we wake up we get ready and go to breakfast. Simon stuffing his face with scones and me calling him a pig. We fight and bicker the whole way but we end up walking each other to class. 

Every class.

Surprisingly we both memorized the others schedule. 

We walk each other to lunch to. Despite Bruce looking like she'd seen a miracle. 

We even walk to our dorm together. This time less talk and more electric stares and knowing grins.

The time we get there Simon and I are already tangled up into each other. Both of us on my bed enjoying the others company.

Which is basically an oxymoron....

 

**Simon**

"We have homework."

"It can wait"

_But I can't..._

"Have you even started studying for our next test?"

"Also can wait-" 

"Snow."

"Ten more minutes, then I'll start my work. I promise!"

"Five"

"ELEVEN!!"

"Fine, not my fault if you fail."

Baz pulls me in for another kiss. I don't resist at all.

This is something I can get used to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I know I'm new but I hope the who ever read it liked it.if not then let me know in the comments what I can do better.  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> P.s. The next chapter will be coming out shortly,thank you!


End file.
